


Of fire and ashes

by Abifal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fire, Forests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abifal/pseuds/Abifal
Summary: Because the Amazon forest fire is bad for all of us, and I would like to think that they would do anything to stop it





	Of fire and ashes

Lena is one of the first ones to know, her network of contacts inform her as soon as they get a hand of it. So she clears part of her schedule, at least three hour per day (a lot, considering the CEO's life, and the lunch hour reserved for Kara), to work on the matter, trying to coordinate resources from her office by phone calls, emails, ONG's and more. It's not like money is a problem, and this catastrophe needs to be stopped, for everyone's sake, before it's too late.

But one week into the fire, things are actually going worst, like someone is lighting the fire on purpose, the government still doesn't leave her path clear to work free, and she's having non of it. She'll travel herself to Brazil to tackle this problem from the core.

Kara, who had been informed by Lena at the start, and then by Alex at the DEO, wonders why haven't they interviewed yet. John says something about politics, passports, ONU and something about having pressure the president for an approval to move. She's looking at Alex now, who has been in touch around the world, trying to create a coordination front to jump in action when needed. The two of them always knew the importance of taking care of the environment, staying still watching was never who they were. But they had stayed put, at least until now.

Knowing that Lena is planning to go herself, Kara can't stay low. It's not that she's afraid for her (she is) or the fact that they would be at more than an hour of flying between them (even at full speed), but the fact that she knows Lena would push herself to beyond her limit. She could recall the last time it happened, almost ending with her on an hospital bed, if it weren't for Kara's intervention.

And Kara knows, unconsciously, that she needs Lena to stop her too. They are like ying and yang, complementary attracted to each other.

Three days later, Lena, her assistant Jess (not even an invitation needed, she was abroad with her boss without discussion, to Lena's delight) a few DEO agents and the Danvers sisters were on a L-Corp plane to Brazil, full with supplies and people ready to work.

Kara worked on a six hours routine, a delicate equilibrium they were trying to adjust. That way, she would be able to help without over exhausting, resting then on the sun lamps and eating four entire meals like breakfast.

Lena didn't question a thing. Not the DEO, nor why Kara and Alex where so adamant on coming, or even what they were bringing on the plane (some equipment and the sun lamps, basic care), not even why Supergirl appeared from nowhere to work with her. She had connected the dots months ago, and was more than okey with it, just waiting till Kara was comfortable enough to tell her herself.

So she made sure to stay on an hotel with a good roof and balcony for her to land, to have food delivered for an army regularly on the day accordingly to Kara's schedule, to have already planned the spots where supergirl help would be most useful to stop the fire spread.

Meanwhile Alex would work side by side with her, while she coordinate with ONGs, firefighters, volunteers and politics, Alex would work with the enforcement from other countries who where there to help.

Two weeks went by until the fire got handled. It was too much, a lot of the forest was on ashes, the consequences for the humanity at plain sight, but the job was done. 

They spent the way back sleeping, even Lena, who had been up 26 hours on the first week, forced to eat and sleep by Kara, didn't even thought twice before putting her head on the blonde chest to use her as a pillow, happy enough to just hold her and be hold. As soon as she felt fingers brushing her hair, she was out. Anything else could wait, because she was at home again.

Hope you like it!


End file.
